motorworldfandomcom-20200214-history
French Riviera
Celebrate the history of cars as you discover classic vehicular masterpieces! Collect Car Nuts to unlock parts and progress through the Event and unlock 5 exclusive vehicles! Compete to win up to 3500 Cash and 3500 Donuts! Cars are great for so many things! Driving, racing, fighting but they also are a '''work of art! '''And today is the day of the opening of the Motor World Car Museum exposing the '''classiest cars' ever made! How about we contribute to this museum with our own masterpieces?'' Stage 1: Mission #1 '' Collectors all around the world are crazy bout Car Nuts! '''Maybe it will give us a '''ticket to enter?'' Objective: Collect Golden Ticket Build and sell some Bendy Coupe to get Car Nuts. Purchase Golden Ticket for 1 Car Nut Rewards: *2 * 5 * 10.000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage 2: Mission #2 '' We're in! Now its time to provide the audience with some Bendy Proto-Zero!'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Bendy Proto Zero Rewards: *2 * 5 * 30.000 * 1 Mystery Card Stage 3: Mission #3 '' What better way to show off than to pay homage to the Golden Twenties? Veterans will love this magnificent memory!'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Great Catsbys Rewards: *5 * 5 * 80.000 * 2 Mystery Cards Stage 4: Mission #4 '' Jean Le Fou himself shed a tear with the last exposition! He suggested that the next car we offer shoud be a Cabriolet.'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 Classy Cabriolet Build and sell some Great Catsby to get Car Nuts. Use 100 Car Nuts to get parts for Classy Cabriolet. *4 engine *2 frame *3 panel *1 wheels Rewards: *5 * 10 * 200.000 * 2 Mystery Cards Stage 5: Mission #5 Enough with the appetizers! Now is the time for the '''main course, you hear me? ''True class incoming'!'' Objective: Build and Donate 2 HighKnock Build and sell some Classy Cabriolet to get Car Nuts. Use 300 Car Nuts to get parts for' HighKnock.' Rewards: * 7 * 10 * 200.000 * 5 Mystery Cards Final Stage: Mission #6 '' Nostalgia is fun and all, but '''modern cars' too can be beautiful! Doesn't this one look dashing?'' Objective: Build and Donate 5 The Dasher Use 1000 Car Nuts to get parts for The Dasher. Rewards: *10 * 15 * 200.000 * 5 Mystery Cards Mega Battle: Mission #7 '' Even those grumpy old men love the Dasher! '''They want to see '''much more of it!'' Objective: Build and Donate more Dashers Mega Rewards Rewards: 10 to 3,500 and 100 to 3,500 depending on rank. With the event on 11/18/2015, the reward structure is different. Instead of getting rewarded based on the rank compared to other players, the rewards are entirely about how many cars the individual player has built. Each car built yields one point. Special Workers *Marcel *Baron VonRoland *Larry Jones Past Events *17 November 2014 *7 February 2015 *18 November 2015 Category:Special Event